


An Acquaintance or Arch Enemy?

by KuroBakura



Series: After Hours (HIDDLESWORTH) Series [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Misha Collins - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is at lunch one day and an old acquaintance from High School shows up out of nowhere. The acquaintance owns a fashion shop in town and works with his boyfriend and main male model, Misha.<br/>What Chris and Misha doesn't about Adam won't kill them....yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Acquaintance or Arch Enemy?

Chris was in a restaurant near his work. He always comes here every Wednesday to eat lunch during his break. He was sitting in a corner booth of the place. He just picked up his menu when he heard someone call his name.

“Chris? Chris Hemsworth?!” the voice said. It was a male voice. Chris looked up and looked around.

“Who the hell is calling my name? I do not see any one.” Chris thought.

“Chris! Oh my gosh! Is that you?!” The voice said. Chris looked to his left and saw a guy waving at him, all exciting. Than man was around Chris's age, no more than 25 years old. Hair was spiked up and jet black. He wore a black suit with matching pants. Under it was a lavender button-down shirt with a sliver tie. The guy was also waving at Chris.

“Um...do I know you?” Chris asked, cautiously. He didn't know if this person really knew him or was a psychopath.

“You should. Though...it has been about 5 years, 10 months, 1 weeks 4 days and 21 minutes since we last saw each other.” The guy said.

“But I do not.” Chris replied.

“We went to High School together! Each year we had at least one class together a semester!” He told Chris.

“...Still doesn't ring a bell. Sorry.” Chris said, picking up his menu, trying to now ignore the guy.

“They use to call me “Glambert Lambert”.” The guy said. Chris put his menu down again and looked at the guy.

“ADAM?! Is that really you?” Chris exclaimed.

“Yep! That is me.” Adam replied. Chris got and walked over to him and shook his hand.

“Please. Come sit at the table with me for a bit. I'm on lunch break right now for the next hour.” Chris said, welcoming Adam over to his table.

“Sure! Thank you.” Adam said. Chris and Adam sat down at the table.

“You hungry? My treat.” Chris said.

“Yes but you do not have to pay for me. I'm pretty well off.” Adam said.

“Adam, it's fine. Plus, I'm pretty well off as well...very well off.” Chris told him, smiling. Adam thought about it for a few seconds.

“Well...okay. Thank you.” Adam said.

“No problem.” Chris replied. A waitress walked over and handed Adam a menu. She saw what was going on so she decided to go ahead and bring him one. They thanked her and she went to go serve another table that needed help. They looked at their menus for a few minutes. After they ordered, they looked at each other.

“So, Chris...how have you been...since High School?” Adam asked.

“Pretty good.” I live in a house on my own and I work at art company that I love very much. How about you?” Chris said.

“That's wonderful. Um, after High School, I took a year and traveled around the world to discover myself. I did some interesting jobs and side jobs. Then, I went to a college and graduated last year. Now, I own my own business. My dream job. Hey Chris...remember when you wanted to be a fashion designer in 10th grade?” Adam asked. Chris laughed out loud.

“Yea, I remember that. That idea went to down the toilet quickly after 3 months.” Chris said.

“Hey, you were pretty good at it, to be honest.” Adam said.

“Thanks, but...it wasn't something I wanted to make a career of. It wasn't me, to be honest. Clothes sometimes bore me. So...what type of business are you in?” Chris said, cheerfully.

“...Fashion, hair and makeup.” Adam said, sighing. Chris's eyes widen and began to feel uneasy.

“I'm so sorry! I did not mean to offend you, Adam. ...Oh, dear.” Chris said worried. Adam put his left hand on Chris's right hand and patted, smiling.

“Chris, I'm fine. You did not upset me at all. It's your opinion and you are entitled to that opinion. Do not worry about it. It's all good.” Adam said. Chris smiled again.

“Thanks, Adam.” Chris said, feeling better.

“No problem.” Adam replied. Suddenly, the waitress came over with their orders and sat down it down on the table. As she walked away, they began to eat their lunches. After they finished, they began to chit-chat for a nit more. Chris looked at his watch and freaking out mentally. His lunch over was over...15 minutes ago.

“OH CRAP! I need to get back to work and I have not even paid for the meal yet!” Chris said, frantically. Adam held his shoulder and calmed him down.

“Chris, you go ahead and head beck to work. I got this.” Adam said, reassuring him.

“Are you sure?” Chris asked.

“Of course.” Adam said.

“I'll pay you back somehow! I promise.” Chris said.

“No worries. You do not have to. The company was worth it.” Adam replied. Chris grabbed his suit jacket quickly and stood up.

“Thanks, Adam. It was great seeing you again.” Chris said.

“You are welcome, Chris. Now...get back to work.” Adam said, jokingly. Chris smiled and rushed out the door.

Back at the office, Tom was standing in front of his door, waiting for Chris to show up. Chris had to run very quickly from the restaurant to the building. Then, he had to sign in at the front desk and rush to the elevator. He got in it and his office is on the 7th floor so that was a minute more, unless they were stops but today was Chris's lucky day today because there was not any stops along the way. Chris took a short breath as the elevator reached the 7th floor.

“I hope Tom doesn't hate me or fire me for being THIS late. I'm not asking for special treatment because he's my boyfriend. I mean, this is only the first time I have ever done this. ...Oh boy.” Chris thought, panicking again. Suddenly, the elevator opened and his eyes met with Tom's. Everyone looked at Chris, who wanted to go back in the elevator and go home. Tom walked over the elevator and looked Chris in the eyes.

“My office. Now.” Tom said. Chris gulped silently and walked with Tom to his office. When they arrived, Tom opened his office door and Chris walked in to the room, looking at the ground. Tom walked in after him and shut the door.

“Chris, look at me.” Tom said. Chris looked at Tom and Tom put his hand on his forehead.

“Huh?” Chris thought, blushing. A minute later, Chris removed his hand.

“Well, you do not have a temperature.” Tom said out loud.

“Tom...I can explain.” Chris said.

“okay then. Explain why you are 20 minutes late, please. 5 minutes, fine, 10 minutes, fine, 15 minutes, that's a bad thing, Chris.” Tom said. Chris began to cry. Tom suddenly felt bad.

“Chris...I did not mean to be such an as-!” Tom was cut off but Chris sobbing.

“Tom, I am so sorry! I ran in to an old friend while I was at lunch and I lost track of time. Please, Tom...do not fire me...I love this job so much...and you.” Chris said, hugging Tom. Tom hugged him back.

“Chris...do not worry. I'm not going to fire you. Plus, it's only the first time you have been this late or even late at all. Just say 20 minutes later than usual and you will be fine.” Tom said. Tom was not giving Chris special treatment, by the way. He does for people who are late to work after lunch hour for the first two times. Chris felt better and let go of Tom.

“Thanks, boss. I really appreciate it.” Chris said.

“You are welcome, Chris.” Tom said. Chris calmed down and walked over to the door. Before Chris put his hand on the knob, Tom wrapped his arms around Chris.

“I love you.” Tom said. It's not against the rules to date a co-worker at Tom's company, it is just they are not out yet to their co-workers. Tom and Chris are not ready yet so they have to keep it a secret for a while longer. Chris turned and hugged him back. Tom lifted up Chris's head by his chin and kissed him for a few seconds. After they let go, Chris opened the door and went to back to work and sat at his desk with a smile on his face.

 

 

 

_ -Back at Adam's Job- _

 

Adam walked in to his shop, smiling but NOT feeling happy. As he sat at his desk, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders. Adam knew whose arms those were. Plus, there was only one other person at the shop with him today. He held them close to him and smiled.

“Hi, Misha, honey.” Adam said. 18-year-old, Misha Collins is not only the model for Adam's clothing brand for males but Misha is also his adorable, sweet and cuddly boyfriend of 9 months. Adam is 24 years old.

“Hey, darling!” Misha said, kissing his boyfriend's right cheek. Adam sighed. leaned back and kissed his boyfriend's chin.

“You okay?” Misha asked, worried.

“Yea.” Adam said. Misha let go and sat on the desk next to Adam and looked at him, smiling.

“Want to talk about it?” Misha asked. Adam nodded and got comfortable in his desk chair.

“Well, I while I was at lunch, I ran in to someone I went to High School with.” Adam said.

“Oh? Were they a bully to you?” Misha asked.

“Nah. We had some classes together. Actually, he was the quiet one when it came to being in class/during class.” Adam said.

“Why do you feel down then? …!! ...You have a crush on him, do you?” Misha said feeling sadden. Adam stood up and held Misha close.

“No, I do not have a crush on him, Misha. I promise. Plus, you are my man and I love you so much.” Adam said, hugging him. The Adam kissed Misha on the forehead and Misha smiled at Adam.

“I love you, too. I'm not the jealous type...I just worry too much. That's one of the bad things about me.” Misha said.

“Do not worry, sweetheart. In fact, it is not bad at at all. I know woman who are way worst about this sort of thing. I will never cheat or leave you, dear.” Adam said. Misha felt better about the situation and go off the desk.

“Thanks for making me feel better, Adam.” Misha said. As he walked away, he turned to Adam.

“Hey, Adam...are we still on for dinner later?” Misha asked. Adam looked up and smiled.

“Of course, darling.” Adam replied. Misha nodded and felt giddy and full of joy.

“OOH! By the way, the shirts arrived while you were out.” He told Adam.

“Excellent! ...Go try one on and show it to me...please?” Adam asked.

“Okay! Be back in a few minutes.” Misha said. When Misha left the room, Adam leaned over and began to brainstorm ideas...but not about fashion.

“So, Chris lives in town...hm. My crush, Chris. Oh, I have been waiting for this day to come!” Adam thought. He looked to the left of him and then forward again.

“...I really do love Misha as well. He does makes me very happy. But...Chris and I were meant to be.” Adam thought. Then Adam got an idea.

“Maybe...I can have both Chris AND Misha...if neither find out about each other. ...Now, back to working on the fashion sketches from earlier!” Adam said, getting out his sketchbook and pencil. Misha came out from the back a couple minutes wearing a pale, blue, button down shirt with short sleeves and a line of dark blue buttons going down the sleeves. This was actually one of Misha's designs and Adam wanted to make it a reality for his one of his designs to become an actual item that people buy or would buy.

“You like it?” Misha asked.

“Yes but pose for me in it, darling. Show me that inner model in you.” Adam asked. Misha did a few poses for Adam. Adam, then, got up and walked over to his lover.

“Simply amazing, dear but you know what would make this show even better?” Adam asked.

“What would make this better?” Misha asked, curious.

“Oh, how you do this again in the backroom...with nothing on.” Adam said, grinning.

“Adam Mitchell Lambert!” Misha said in shock.

“What?” Adam asked.

“We are at work!” Misha said.

“So? Today isn't a workday! Plus, I only have to do online orders today and those are easy for me.” Adam explained. Misha blushed and looked down at the floor.

“Adam...you know how I am about sex. I am not ready yet.” Misha said. Adam held Misha's hands and kissed them.

“I understand, darling.” Adam said. Adam was NOT a virgin but he never told Misha this yet. Suddenly, the phone rang. Adam looked at the Caller ID. It was his friend and promoter, Benedict. Adam sighed.

“Well, babe, looks like I do have some work to do after all. Will talk later at dinner, okay?” Adam said. Misha nodded and kissed Adam. Misha went to work on organizing some papers and Adam answered the call. After a few minutes, Adam hung up the phone and leaned back again in his chair.

“Somehow and some way...I will have BOTH Chris AND Misha all to myself! NO one and NOTHING will or can stop me!” Adam thought, then laughed. Adam may be sweet on the outside but on the inside, his soul was as dark as the color of his hair and heart was cold as ice. 

Chris and Misha are both in danger and Adam will do ANYTHING to get want he wants!

**Author's Note:**

> Adam and Misha's parts take place in several one-shots through the series and not always in the same fanfic. Benedict Cumberbatch does make a small appearance in this one but will be introduced in another part. :)


End file.
